A Hand in Alchemy
by briellesabop
Summary: Ed and Al find a mysterious girl along side a road. Who is this girl and how does she know everything about them! What secrets does she have? Story will be better than summary i promise. some OCxEdward
1. Epilogue: A Finding

_Hello everyone! Welcome to my second fic! I'm so glad so many people enjoyed reading my Fruits Basket fic! I hope you all will enjoy this one as well! I'll try my hardest! _

_This is around the time where Ed and Al are just traveling to cities with possible leads. Kind of in the beginning of the anime. I sort of stick to story lines but I'll try my best ok? hope you like it!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue: A Finding**

"Al!" Edward yelled over his shoulder. He looked around but there wasn't a living large shiny armor behind him. "Hey, Alphonse!" _Better not be picking up a stray cat again. _

"Nii-san!" Al reappeared from behind a nearby fence. "Nii-san I found something!"

"Is it a cat?" Edward said, sighing and walking over to his little brother.

"No!" Al said, slightly offended. "Look!" Al bent down and picked something up. A girl lay limp in his arms. Blood ran down from a cut on her left cheek and a cut somewhere under the mess of blondish brown bangs. Her right arm looked broken. A few bruises were scattered on her arms and legs. She looked pretty beaten up.

"WAAAH!" Ed said, hurrying over. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a girl, Ed," Al replied. "Look at her. We can't leave her like this."

"Alright, alright," Ed said. "We'll need to get her to a hospital."

"But the next one isn't for a few miles," Al protested.

"I don't know much healing alchemy," Ed protested back. He glanced around him, thinking. He took of his red jacket and transmuted a sheet. He tore two pieces off and bandaged her face and forehead. The rest he used for a splint for her arm along with two sticks.

"Should I just carry her?" Al offered.

"I guess," Ed replied, shrugging. "Let's keep going. The next town is just a bit ahead."

"Ok," Al agreed.

As they continued to walk, it started to drizzle. Al tried to shelter her cuts. He didn't realize that one of her hands was beginning to fall. Ed noticed and moved to place it back but then noticed something else. "Al, what's on her hand?"

Al picked up her hand. "It's a transmutation circle! She can do alchemy?"

"Apparently, but wouldn't that just transmute her hand?" Ed said, confused.

"Yeah, wouldn't it? Is she able to do that?"

"I don't know," Ed said, starring at the wounded figure he was carrying. _Who is this girl?…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: This is just the intro! don't worry ill do another one now! stay tuned!_

_briellesabop out_


	2. Kate

_Back already! Lol. I said I'd do another now. I don't wanna leave just an Epilogue hanging out there. I hope you all will just bare w/ me. I'm messing around with just ideas now so hang in there. ill try to get this going somewhere I promise!_

_disclaimer: AH! I forgot to do one in the epilogue! crap! don't sue meeeeeeeeeee!!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kate**

I awoke the next day slightly dazed and really confused. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain came from my right arm. I winced from the pain and laid back down. _Wait a second… BED?!_ I sat up again, too fast this time, and my whole body hurt. I looked around the room I was in. I appeared to be in an inn. I blinked a few times, wondering how'd I got here.

"Oh! You're awake!"

I jumped up, almost falling out of my bead. Pain shot threw my body again. I found myself looking up at a large suit of armor. "Eh…?"

"Ah! I'm sorry I scared you," came a voice from inside the suit of armor. "Please rest. I'll go get my brother." It clanked out the door and down the stairs.

Refusing to lay back down after this weird oddity, I propped myself up against the wall and a pillow. I glanced out the window. It was apparently morning. I felt sore all over and I felt very weak. I was also incredibly hungry.

After a bit, the suit of armor and a rather short blond-haired boy appeared from the stairs. The short boy inspected me over as his brother talked again. "Ah, I said to rest but um… ok."

"How'd I get here?" I said, managing to find my voice.

"Al carried you," the boy said, pointing at the armored guy.

"Yes, and I have also carried up food for you," Al said happily and rested a tray down on my bed.

I nabbed the tray and started to chow down, not caring what I was eating. The boys sat patiently until I was done eating. Feeling much better, I handed the tray back to Al, who set it down on a table.

"Thank you," I said to them.

"No problem," the blond boy said. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Kate," I replied. "How bout you guys?"

"I'm Ed and this is my brother Al," Ed said, gesturing at himself and then to Al.

"How did you get like this, Kate-san?" Al asked politly.

"Bandits," I said. "See, I'm sort of on a mission so I've been traveling around a lot. So, I was just on that road when all of a sudden I got jumped. They took all of my money and beat me up. They threw me off to the side of the road and after that I think I passed out. I can't remember anything beyond them walking away."

"Aw, that's terrible!" said Al.

"Well, I'm assuming that was when you guys found me and brought me here," I added.

"Yep," Ed said.

"Where do you come from?" Al asked.

"I come from an old little town twenty miles from Resembool," I replied. "Ever heard of it?"

"That's where we're from!" Al said, surprised.

"No kidding?" I laughed.

"What's your mission?" Ed asked, being all serious.

"I'm searching for someone," I told him. "A few people actually."

"Maybe we can help," Al offered. "You're way too beat up to be traveling like this. Are you by yourself?"

"Yep, always been," I replied easily. "Ever since my mom died I've sort of been on my own."

This struck something in the boys; I could sense it.

"Your mom died?" Al asked.

"Yeah, when I was little. I lived with my grandparents for a while but…well they soon joined her as well."

"Aw, that's so sad," Al said sympathetically. "But still, maybe we can help you."

"That's so kind of you," I said, appreciatively. "I couldn't ask that of you guys."

"No, it's fine," Al reassured. "Nii-san's with the military so maybe he can help you find who you're looking for."

"This puny kid?" I asked incredulously.

After all hell broke loose, Al asked Ed to let me accompany them. Ed agreed reluctantly but then started to stare at my hand. "Kate… why do you have a transmutation circle on your hand?"

"What? Oh, this?" I lifted up my left hand. "It's always been there. Ever since I was little. I didn't really know what it actually was until a year or so ago. I was out gardening one day and I wished that my flowers would grow bigger. Then I when I touched them, they just sprang up from the dirt. It took me a bit longer to realize it was alchemy. When I was little, my mom used to say it was a magic circle."

"Hmm," Ed said, thinking. "Could you show us some?"

"Sure," I said. I grabbed the tray from the table and transmuted it into a little silver pig.

"That's amazing!" Al said. "I thought it would transmute your hand!"

"Nope. When I started learning alchemy, that stunned me too. But once again, it's always been there so I never really questioned it." I shrugged.

We chatted for a bit more and then the boys left me to go find a doctor. I felt rather stupid just sitting there. I should've been more alert on the road! Duh! _Oh well, _I thought._ It's nice of them to help though. I could probably use it though I don't know how in the world I'll find the Elric brothers…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Author's note: ahaha Kate-chan doesn't know who she's dealing with huh? _; ) _tehehe!! stay tuned!!_

_Briellesabop_


	3. The Elric Brothers?

_hello! sorry I haven't been updating in a while. been sorta busy. school and all… but don't worry, I'm a dedicated fanfictioner so ill do my best! please enjoy!_

_disclaimer: Uh yeah, I don't own anything cept for Kate-chan so yeaaaah…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Elric Brothers?!**

By nightfall, I was already bandaged properly by a doctor and was all set and ready to go. Al made a point that I should rest and it was kind of already nighttime so we decided to stay one night here. My mind felt sort of sluggish as I starred up at the ceiling in the dark. I could barely hear their voices on the other side of the wall.

"So where are we headed off to tomorrow, Nii-san?" I heard Al ask.

"I'm not sure," Ed replied. "There's a town a little to the north that I'd like to check out. Just some weird things happening around there."

I turned slightly in my bed to listen better.

"Wouldn't hurt to check it out," Al agreed. "What about Kate-san?"

"Well, I guess she'll have to join us," Ed said. There was a short silence. "Her story about the transmutation circle on her hand is sort of strange, don't you think? People aren't just born with those on themselves."

"Yeah, but does it matter?" Al said. "She can do alchemy in a new way. It's very interesting but as long as it doesn't hurt her or anyone else I don't think it's a problem."

"Yeah, but…" Ed trailed off. There was another silence, longer this time.

"Nii-san, you should get some rest," Al pointed out.

I heard Ed sigh. "Fine…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We began our journey the next morning right after breakfast. The area sort of resembled Resembool, all flat grassy hills. It cleared up nicely after the brief shower last night and it was a pleasant day to be traveling.

As we passed a thorny bush, Ed's clothes got snagged on it. His right arm got ripped, revealing a silver shiny automail arm. I just starred transfixed at it.

"Ah, damn," Ed sighed. He fixed it using alchemy.

"Kate-san?" Al said, but my mind was blocking out any noise.

"Ed…ward? Edward Elric?" I gasped. I looked to Al. "Alphonse Elric? The Elric brothers?"

"Yeah?" Ed and Al said together.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "I don't believe it! How could I have missed that? DUH! A soul living in an armor suit and his older state alchemist brother! Duh again! I should've recognized you from the start!"

"Hey, how do you know about Al?" Ed said, alarmed and defensive.

I just starred at them in shock. Tears started to drip out of my eyes. This bewildered Ed and Al but I continued to sob into my hands.

"K-Kate-san?!" Al stuttered.

I looked up at Ed. Before he knew what hit him, I pulled him into a tight one-armed hug. "I…I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Edward was speechless. Al didn't know what to say.

Then everything turned black…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm very sorry about earlier," I apologized. According to the boys, I passed out due to stress on my still slightly wounded body. Al carried me for a bit but then stopped when I finally woke up. We were now sitting on a few boulders.

Ed didn't say anything. He was just staring intently at me. I wonder if he's mad? I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"It's ok," Al said. "But um…"

I sighed. "Ok, well, you guys are actually two of the people I've been looking for." They looked startled by this. "Ever since I found out that this is a transmutation circle on my hand I started to look into alchemy. Your names eventually popped up. I heard a few stories floating around and I was very interested. Then one night… I had a dream…or a nightmare… or whatever you'd like to call it but it showed me _everything _about you guys. When I woke up, the circle was glowing. I mean it! Don't look at me like that! It was…kind of scary. I felt bad for you guys." I looked down at the ground again, feeling ashamed of myself. It was _their _memories I looked into that night. That's just wrong…

Ed and all were completely stunned. Ed spoke first. "You saw what happened?"

"Yes…" I felt hot tears rise up again. "I'm so sorry…"

Ed stood up and walked back onto the road. He starred at it for a few moments and then started off on it.

"Nii-san!" Al called but Ed ignored him. Al sighed and looked back down at me. "I'm sorry, Kate-san. He can be like that sometimes. I personally don't know much about what happened that night. I just remember waking up like this." He gestured at himself. "Then I saw Ed bleeding like that… All I thought was to get him out of there."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "It's not right of me to know such personal things about you guys… but I do… I feel awful."

"Don't be," Al said comfortingly. "Now we understand each other." I bet if he was human, there'd be a warm smile on his face right now. I smiled in return.

We quietly followed Ed a few feet behind him in silence. I still felt awful. No, not awful. _Terrible_. And now he's mad at me…

We came across a little farm and people loading crops onto a large truck. They asked us if we were lost (turns out we are) and offered us a ride into town. We hopped up and sat on a few bushels of hay. Of course I sat on the other side of Al. I peered at Ed over Al's metal body. His long blond side bangs blocked view of his eyes. Shame swept through me like a giant wave crashing down on a beach.

"So," Al said, trying to start conversation. "Um, what did you hear about this town, Nii-san?"

"Huh?" Ed seemed startled out of thought. He looked up at his little brother. His eyes were tired and blank. "I just heard that this lady somehow received a lot of power. Weird things are happening, people missing. The usual."

"The usual?" I gave at him that what-in-the-world look.

Al laughed. "Yep. We investigate all sorts of stuff."

"For the Philosopher's stone right?" I asked, but then regretting that I did. Ed looked away and Al just nodded in reply. There was a long silence where the sounds of birds and the rickety cart rolled onward were the only things that filled my ears. Al decided to attempt conversation again.

"So, Kate-san," Al began, "you never told us what you're searching for?"

I hesitated. "I'm searching for my father."

I saw Ed twitch at this. Stubborn as he is, he still refused to make eye contact with me.

"Your father?" Al said, surprised.

"Yes. I don't know too much about him." I looked downward through the cracks in the cart's floorboards. "Mom never said too much about him. It was like she was trying to keep him secret. But everyone has a mom and a dad so that was just too obvious to me. I did manage to learn that he was an alchemist."

Ed finally looked at me. "An alchemist? Who?"

"Greg Smithins," I replied. "Mom was upset when I found out his name…"

Ed and Al stared at me, racking their brains.

"Nope. Do you know, Nii-san?" Al looked down at Ed.

Ed, who had his eyes closed in concentration, didn't reply for a few moments. "No… not that I know of."

I sighed. "Oh. It's ok."

"Was he with the military?" Al asked.

"Possibly?" I shrugged. "Like I said, Mom tried to keep anything about him quiet."

"That's not like ours," Ed muttered. " 'You're his boys…' Yeah, right." Ed looked away again.

I felt as though I should say something but words seemed to fail me. I sensed that he was thinking, "I bet she already knows that" just by the way he was hunched. I looked back down through the cracks again. That's so like me. Looking through the cracks and into other's lives. _Just like I did with Mom… And now Edward…_

We stayed that way until we reached the nearest inn. We still had a bit of walking in the morning but Al thought it would be best to rest for the night, especially me with my wounded arm. I was given yet another room right next to theirs. I didn't hear much on the other side of the wall but I my eyes still starred up into the darkness, waiting.

"Nii-san?" I finally heard Al say at last.

"Hm?" came Ed's reply.

"Nii-san, be nice, ok?"

I heard a bed creak, which meant Ed must've sat up. "What do you mean?"

"You're being so cold," Al quipped. "I know her story is kind of a shocker and it's strange that she knows so much but it's not her fault. Alchemy is a strange thing. You don't have to be so mean."

Ed didn't say anything. Actually, he didn't say anything for a long time so I decided to just go to sleep. _I'm sorry, boys…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: I might do another now just for the heck of it. if not then ill try to kee ya posted! stay tuned!_

_briellesabop out_


	4. Lending a Hand

_hiyas everyone! woooow… I'm normally good on the whole updating thing but wow sorry guys. you know school and all… ill try to update more. "_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…I know it's a disappointment to me too…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Lending a Hand**

We were all up bright and early the next morning. We quickly ate breakfast and Al paid the good man and then we were off.

"It's another beautiful day!" Al said happily.

"Yeah, it is nice," Ed agreed. He was looking up at the sky and by George, is that a smile?

I felt myself blushing. "Ah, yes. It is."

"We're gonna cover a lot of ground today," Al said. "We should reach the city by noon I think."

"Then let's get goin!" Ed started to race ahead. "Last one to the next sign has to admit they're short!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you guys. I really, _really_ hate you guys." Ed sourly glared at us.

"Come on," Al coaxed. "Say it."

Ed shook his head. "No."

"Say it."

"No!"

"Aw, come on, you know you want to," I teased.

"No, I don't!" Ed snapped.

"But we beat you," Al pointed out again. "Even Kate-san with her injuries beat you."

"I'm still tired! So what?!:

"So say it."

"I said no damnit!"

"Nii-san, don't be a sore loser!"

Ed glared at the ground, sulking. "I'm short…"

"What was that?"

"I'M SHORT! HAPPY NOW?!"

Al and I starred at him in amazement. Then we started hysterically laughing. Ed of course got very angry with us and used the excuse "I only said it to shut you guys up". We laughed again.

"That was great," I said, sighing from laughter.

"Yeah, and look," Al said, pointing at the sign. "Only two more miles."

"Wow, we ran far," I said, still trying to regulate my breathing from all that running and laughing.

Ed, who was still sulking, said, "Well, let's _go_ then."

We all started walking again in silence.

"Pfft…"

"Don't start," Ed warned.

"Tehehehe…"

"Shut up."

Al and I started laughing again. He was acting like such a child.

"I said shut up!" Ed looked like he was on the verge of slapping us.

"I-I'm sorry, Nii-san," Al said, giggling. "That was just too good."

"Dang, I wish I had like a tape recorder," I said, snapping.

Ed looked at us with that I-really-hate-you-guys-right-now glare again.

The rest of the walk actually did go better. Ed lightened up and to my delight he seemed to be in slightly better mood than yesterday. We managed to reach the small city actually before noon. It was probably due to the fact that we ran half the way.

"Ok, so now what do we do?" I asked them.

"Eh, we ask around, see what's weird here," Ed replied.

I was about to say something but was cut off by someone crying. I turned around and saw a little girl dashing down the street with tears in her eyes. She appeared to be holding something. She ran right past us but then tripped and fell on the hard stone street.

I rushed over to her. "Are you ok?"

The little girl nodded, sobbing hard. In her hands was a broken wooden horse.

"Aw, who did that?"

She glared down the street. A group of little boys stood at the corner. Ed and Al were staring back at them hard. Ed clapped his hands on the ground, sending the stones into waves down the street. It looked as if he were shaking a sheet. The ground moved right out from under them and they all fell over. Frightened, the boys ran away, yelling.

"Nice," Al said.

"Thanks," Ed replied. He walked over to us.

"Oh, allow me, Edward," I said, taking the horse from the girls dirty hands before he could ask for it. I held it tight and concentrated. The horse glowed a little and then reattached itself. I handed it back to the girl with a smile. "Here you go. Good as new."

The little girl looked up at me, awed. "Magic?"

"Alchemy," Ed corrected.

The little girl gaped at us. "My mommy does magic too. That's why those boys are so mean."

I looked up at Ed and Al. Ed's words were ringing in my ear: _"Some lady who's recently risen to power…"_ I looked down at this poor girl, confused at wondering. "What happened?" I asked.

"I was just playing ova there." The little girl pointed to the corner where the boys disappeared. "I heard them saying stuff about Mommy. And then they saw me and they started throwing rocks and saying stuff."

I looked up at Ed and Al again. I turned back to the girl. "What's you name, sweetie?"

"Karin," the little girl said. She looked like she was about to cry again. She also looked like she was no more than five years old.

"Can you take us to your mommy?" Ed asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: It got too long so I cut it in half. I'll continue in my next chapter so I promise to update the rest soon!_

_briellesabop ;_


	5. A Poor Town

_o woooooow….i'm so sorry for not updating. We sorta moved and I didn't have my computer so yea…… ill try to be better! so sorry! enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: sniff don't remind me…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Poor Town**

Karin stared at us for a moment, unsure of what to say.

I glared at Edward and his insensitiveness. I looked back at Karin and smiled. "Please, Karin? We'd like to meet your mommy. Can you lead us to her?"

Karin nodded, eyes on the ground. She led down the street and passed the corner. It was a bit of a walk to the south end of town but the buildings were starting to look less shabby. Most of the city was apartments and other buildings one on top of the other. It wasn't a and extremely large city but it seemed silly to me that they couldn't just expand it a bit instead of piling them on top of each other. We came to the most elegant house in the city and stopped. "This is my house," Karin said, pointing. She smiled sheepishly. "I like it, don't you?"

"Yes," I said, returning her smile. She giggled and led us in. The entrance was one of those foyers where you walk in and those elegant stairs go up to the second floor in the middle. It was quite spacious. A dining room was to the left and behind that was the kitchen. To the right seemed to be a sitting room that had a beautiful piano in the corner near the window.

"Mommy!" Karin yelled up the stairs. "Mommy, some people are here to see you!"

I heard footsteps and saw a thin woman with straight blond hair almost to her waist come to the top of the stairs. She had rings around her eyes from exhaustion but kept a small smiled on her face. "Karin-chan, are these friends of yours?"

Karin nodded happily. "Uh-huh! They fixed my horse. The boys were being mean again, Mommy."

Her mom let out a sigh and started to descend the stairs. "I'll have a word with their parents."

Karin tugged on my sleeve. "I'm gonna go play, Sissy!" She scuttled off to the piano and started to hesitantly play a song.

"Hello," her mom greeted us when she reached the bottom. "May I help you? You seem new around here."

"We are," Ed replied. "We're travelers looking for any weird phenomenon going on."

The weary women studied Ed. "You're that state alchemist boy." She glanced at Al. "And you must be his brother. I've heard tales of you two. Colleagues of mine mentioned your good deeds in their mining town." She then looked at me and her dark but blank eyes seemed to stare right through me. "Do I know you?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

She studied me hard. "I can't place it but… You look familiar… Hmm…" She looked around at all three of us. "Ah, anyway, my name is Cassandra and over there is my daughter Karin, as you might already know. I'm the alchemist in this town and as you can see, the people have rewarded me greatly for my services." She gestured around her home.

"But the rest of the town looks poor," Ed stated.

"Harsh times," she answered. "I've been trying to help but only one alchemist can't do everything." She laughed to herself softly. "What did you say you were here for again?"

"Have there been any weird happenings or rumors around?" Ed asked.

Cassandra stared at him with those blank eyes of hers, ghostly smile still on her lips. "Oh, my, we're just a poor town going through bad times is all. I haven't really heard anything out of the ordinary."

"What about those boys who were picking on Karin?" Al asked.

Cassandra did her weak chuckle again. "Oh, my poor Karin-chan. Those are such silly little boys. It's my fault really. I suppose you could say I'm no longer living up to the town's expectations now. Not doing a good job I guess. I am working on a prject to help the town but it's going slow. We manage."

I was starting to really dislike this woman. She was too at ease with their situation, like an "Oh, well" kind of way. She was starting to get annoying.

"It's starting to get late now," Cassandra said. "Why don't you stay here? This house is far too large for little Karin and I. We have a couple extra rooms upstairs for you. I'll have Mary, our maid, make your rooms suitable. Please feel at home and you may stay here during your visit in our town."

"That's so kind of you," Al said, bowing a little. "Thank you very much."

"It's the least I can do after you saved Karin," Cassandra said and then she turned on her heel and left towards the kitchen. A few moments later, a short woman with her hair tied back in a bun bustled out and showed us upstairs. Our rooms were at the end of the hall. She quickly made the beds in both rooms and left.

I took off my shoes and walked into Ed and Al's room. The both of them were sitting on their separate beds, thinking. I closed the door and whispered. "I don't like her."

"I know," Ed said quietly. "It's all too suspicious if you ask me. It seems to me that there really isn't a governor or any real head of authority here. The people turn to her so she obviously has a big say in this town. It's like she's neglecting it or something."

"Her pleasantness is fake and kind of creepy," Al added.

"I don't like her," I repeated. "She gives me chills."

"She said she was working on a project?"

"Yeah, some "help the town" crap," Ed answered.

"Edward?" I looked at him questioningly. _((note: yeah she calls him edward. its cuter :3)) _"Didn't you say some woman obtained some sort of power?"

"Yes, but I don't really know what power," Ed said. "You could see power as authority, which she seems to have already. Then there's actual power but we don't know how strong she is yet. This "project" though… I say that sounds fishy."

There was a silence where we all sat with our head in our hands, thinking. Then I remembered something. "Hey, didn't she say that I looked familiar to her?"

"Yeah," Al said. "Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"I've never seen this woman in my life."

"Maybe she has connections with your family," Ed suggested.

There was a short pause as that face you get when something just dawned to you fell upon everyone's faces.

"My father?!" I gasped. "Does she know my father?!"

"We can't be sure," Ed said. "We should probably just play it cool while we're here and look into whatever we can dig up. We're also not sure on weather she's our culprit or not."

It was a good thing that we dropped the conversation there because about two minutes later, Mary popped her head in and announced that dinner was ready. We followed the little maid downstairs and to the grand dinning room. The three of us sat on the left side; me on the other side of Ed. Karin bounced in and sat on the end next to me. Cassandra glided in and seated herself at the head of the table.

"Greetings, do you find the rooms to your liking?" she asked, with an eerie smile.

"Yes, they're very nice," Al replied.

"That's wonderful," she said, softly chuckling again. Curse this woman and all of her creepiness. I'm getting chills already.

Mary started bringing out the food and then began to serve us.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your names," Cassandra said in her eerily soft voice.

"I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse," said Ed.

"And you, dearie?"

I had to strain the annoyance of her calling me "dearie" out of my voice. "I'm Kate Smithins."

Expression actually flickered through her eyes at this. She looked mildly surprised. "Greg's daughter?"

I jumped up from my seat. "You know him?!"

It was silent for a moment. My reaction was a bit too much I guess. Al motioned to sit back down to me. I obeyed, blushing.

Cassandra managed to quietly clear he throat. "Yes… I have acquainted myself with your father before."

"Is there anything you can tell me about him?" I asked, trying to calm out my voice.

Her piercingly blank eyes stared at me for a few moments. "Ah, I see. So you haven't met him. That's so like Greg…"

"Can you tell me about him?" I repeated. I despise this woman.

She did her stupid chuckle again before answering. "Yes, he has wandered into this dreary a couple times before. The first time he was seeking a power called the Philosopher's Stone." She glanced at Ed and Al. "I'm sure you've heard of it."

The brothers didn't say anything.

She turned back to me. "He was younger then. Tall, thin man who was out on the road for days. He came to my house practically half-dead. I took him in as I have done for you and filled him up with nourishment. In payment he told me his plans. He said he was seeking the stone and wanted to create something with it. He was a man searching for power. Power to create, but what I do not know. He never did say…" She paused."I housed him during his stay here. I actually have a large library of books upstairs and I let him take a look. He studied for days on end. Finally, after about a month's time in the library, he found what he was looking for. He wasn't really clear about his discovery and asked for my permission to go into the caves in the mountains. He disappeared for three days. I went to look for him but…" She trailed off.

"But what?" I insisted.

"There was all this goop everywhere some of it was blood," she finished. "He was nowhere to be found."

We were all silent after that. I stared at my plate, unable to eat it. Without looking at anyone, I asked, "Could I please be excused?"

"Why certainly," Cassandra said quietly.

I could feel Ed tense next to me but ignored it and went up to my room. I slowly closed the door and slumped down its side to the floor. I wept the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: sorry again for the late update. moving sucks but ill update soon._

_briellesabop out_ ;


	6. The Caves

_Howdy! I'm once again terribly sorry for not updating. We sort of don't have internet at my house ((ITS SO ANNOYING!!)) so I can only update at my grandparents._

_id also like to thank those who r still trying to keep up with me despite my not-so-frequent updates. ((thatd be u tenshi _: _)) NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Disclaimer: u know the drill_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Caves**

"Kate-san?" Al's voice was low and hesitant when he started knocking on my door.

I picked my head up a little off of my knees. I was still slumped against the door. _Wow, what time is it?_ I thought. It was dark. It must be past midnight.

"Kate-san?" Al said again. "Are you awake?"

I wanted to scream "No, I'm not!" , which wouldn't make sense, but I didn't have the energy too. I heard a sigh on the other side of the door and then heavy footsteps trailing into the next room. I didn't hear any voices but then again I wasn't really concentrating to. I was in that weird phase where you're in between reality and sleep. I knew I should probably make my way to the bed but all I did was move myself a couple inches down the wall. I placed my head back on my knees, waiting for sleep to take me in…

Then I felt a presence. "Hey."

Startled into awareness, I glanced up. It was Ed. Now, I never really did find out how he got into my room. I think it was the window, despite being on the second floor. His golden hair had a slight shine to it from the moon glowing outside my window. It was till sort of dark but the pale light still managed to filter in a bit.

"You okay?" he asked me quietly. His eyes were firm but had twinges of concern in them.

I really don't know what happened then. It went by so fast. I just knew that I couldn't see his face anymore because it was clouded by tears and then my head managed to find his shoulder… Or did his shoulder find my head? I don't know…

He didn't say anything for the longest time, just letting me cry it all out. When he did though, his voice was soft and still very quiet. "We're going to go to the caves tomorrow."

"W-what?" I managed to croak out.

"We're going to see the caves in the mountains," Ed repeated slowly.

"M-my father's… c-cave?"

Ed closed his eyes. "Yes."

I felt fresh tears brim my eyes, pushing out the old ones. "E-Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do…Do you think he…he d-died?"

Ed sighed. "I don't know. Technically, it could be a crime scene but it's the only lead we've got." He paused for a moment, listening to my sobs. "You… don't have to come, you know. We're not forcing you."

"N-no," I sobbed. "Please… I've got to go. I need to know…"

Ed sighed again. "Ok."

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For letting me join you guys," I replied. "Even though… I invaded your privacy like that… I-I'm sorry."

Ed took a minute to answer. "It's alright." It sounded genuine and I took it that he wasn't mad at me anymore. I felt him starting to get up.

"N-no," I said. I grabbed his sleeve. "Not yet… Please?"

I wasn't holding on tightly. He could've yanked away and left. But he didn't. He eased himself back down, letting my head resume its place.

I started to sob again. "T-thank you, Edward…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke, staring up at my ceiling. I was in my bed. I slowly sat up. I rubbed my eyes and then reopened them and then… "AL?!"

The suit of armor straightened up. "Oh, Kate-san, I'm sorry for waking you."

"Al? What are you doing?" I slung my legs over the side of the bed, yawning.

"Equipment for going into the caves," Al said, motioning towards the clothes and helmet on the coffee table. "I didn't mean to wake you just yet. We'll be leaving in about a hour and a half so we've got plenty of time."

"Oh, ok," I said. I stood up. I was in the same clothes as last night. "Hey, Al?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he's downstairs with Cassandra," Al said.

"Did... What time did he get in bed?"

Al thought for a moment. "I don't know. It was a little before three I think."

"Oh," I said. _He must've put me in bed_, I thought.

"Are you alright, Kate-san?" Al asked, noting how red my face got.

"Yes! Of course!" I said, fake laughing. "I, um, will go get ready now! If you'll excuse me..." I grabbed my clothes and strode off down the hall to the bathroom. I calmed myself down a little and got changed. The shirt was kind of big for me but I'd probably get dirty in the caves anyway. I carried my helmet, which had one of those flashlights built in, and then went downstairs. I found Ed and Cassandra at the dinning room table again. I seated myself next to him, Al coming in on the other side of me.

Cassandra smiled. "Ah, I see the clothes suit you well. I had Mary go out earlier and pick a few things up for your little trip."

"Thank you," I said, trying to restrain the stiffness out of my voice. I noticed that Ed had on his usual black outfit but without his red jacket. I guessed his stubbornness got in the way. He glanced at me and I couldn't help but blush a little. Boy, do I feel stupid.

Mary laid out the usual Sunday morning breakfast before us. Ed started chomping away at once which was contrary to Al, who didn't even touch his plate. I had a moment's sadness go through me. _Poor Al…_

"Ah, one last thing," Cassandra said when we were finished. She took out an old map and spread it out on the table. It was a map of the caves. She started to trace a line with her bony finger. "You see, you start here at the bottom of course. The caves are almost like a small maze. Be careful that you don't turn here. The cave that's the furthest east is the cave that Greg went to. It's a very large cave but the tunnel leading to it is narrow so once again, be careful. Ok?"

"Thank you," Ed said, grabbing the map off of the table.

"Please do tell me of your findings there," Cassandra said with that eerily polite voice again. "I'd like to know what happened to my dear friend Greg."

_Not so fast, lady_, I thought hotly. _I've got dibs first._

"Come on," Ed said. We followed him until we were out the door and down the porch stairs. "We have to head this way." He pointed to the right and started off again, Al and I at his heels.

As we walked, the town seemed to get shabbier and shabbier. Weary women could be seen here or there doing laundry or hanging it up on lines. A wagon full of weak looking straw passed by along with two tired looking men. Children sat on the ground, talking quietly instead of running around, as small children should. It was a terrible sight that made my stomach turn.

Al noticed it too. "This is just awful."

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for this town," I said, keeping my voice down. It felt as though any sounds could make these buildings crumble.

"Let's keep moving," Ed said, looking straight ahead.

We soon came to the mouth of the first cave. Cassandra had said that the townspeople had tried to turn it into a mine but found nothing valuable inside. I felt chills go up my spine as I stared into the dark cave. Al nudged me and told me to put the light on in my helmet. I fumbled around until I found the button. Ed did likewise and continued to lead our little search party. Al became our official navigator pointing out turns and such. I stayed in the middle, closer to Ed. Goosebumps were forming up and down my arms. Every cell in my body seemed to me screaming out against this place. My hand tingled.

"Up here take a right," Al whispered from behind me, startling me slightly.

"Edward," I said nervously. "Edward, I don't like this."

"It's alright, we just have to keep moving," Ed said in the same quiet tone he had used last night.

I tried to keep my frantic mind in check but every bit of me seemed to reject this place. It was hard enough to not just turn around and run out screaming. I felt a tear slip out of my left eye. _I don't want to be here… _The tunnels were already beginning to narrow. Al had to shift sideways a little in order to move better. My breath was starting to get raspy.

"Kate-san, it's ok," Al reassured me from behind.

"N-no," I said, panic ebbing through the corners of my mind. "I don't like this! I don't like this!"

Ed stopped and turned around. He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eye. "We're ok, Kate. Everything will be all right. Once we get into the larger cave we're there. Can you keep it together until then?"

I nodded. My tongue was too tied up by fear. I continued to follow in Ed's wake. The cave did then widen abruptly a bit later. It was a huge cavern. In the middle was a dark pool. As we crossed over, I noted all the red stains every where. The source of the explosion seemed to be next to the pool. It was a mix of pinks and dark red.

I'm not really sure of what happened here either. My mind went numb and my knees buckled in. I fell hard on the stony ground, crying loudly. There was a sharp pain underneath my transmutation circle. My whole hand began to throb badly. I glanced down to see that it was bleeding from the transmutation circle. I think I was screaming but I couldn't hear my own screams. The pain was everywhere.

"Kate-san!" Al yelled. He tried to pull me up but I was thrashing against his attempts.

"Kate!" Ed kneeled next to me. His eyes were frantic, wildly trying to come up with something. "Kate, give me your hand!"

"NO!" I screamed shrilly.

"Let go of it!" He grabbed my arm, trying to pull it away from me.

"NO! NO STAY AWAY!" I bent over trying to protect my hurting hand. I thrashed out at him too, my nails grazing across his face. Ed fell off of my arm, his hands flying to his face. Tears were streaming violently down my face and I couldn't stop.

"Kate…"

My head snapped upwards. Somewhere, Al was asking what was wrong but all I could hear was that deep voice…

"Kate… Put your hand into the pool…"

I obeyed, despite the other's yells and worries. My mind was too numb to hear. There was no more pain… Only the voice… Softly whispering in my ear… I swished my hand around… It felt nice… The voice was pleased… It told me to listen… So I listened…

Everything went black…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: I'm off this week so I'll try to update when I can I promise this time, k? Tune in next time! I hope you all are enjoying this! Trust me it gets better!!!_

_Briellesabop out_ ; )


	7. The Experiment

_Woohoo!!! Another chapter… tho I feel my lack of updating has decreased my readers _: (_ that's rather disheartening but I hope my work will please those who still do read my stories!! I shall do my very best and hopefully snag a few more readers!!! plz feel free to review!! ((unless youre kasey, my undead friend))_

_Disclaimer: uh yeah…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Experiment**

_A tall, gaunt man entered the cave. This man was full of dreams, yearning for power. He walked over to the little clear pool in the middle. _

"_Ah, the perfect place," he said in his deep yet quiet tone. He glanced around the cave, adjusting his circular glasses. "These fools think there's nothing valuable in this place. How wrong they are." _

_He set down the large bag he had slung over his shoulder. He began pulling out all sorts of experimental implements and began setting up his little workshop. The man took a water sample from the pool and a rock sample from the wall. He studied long into the night. Finally, he found what he was looking for. _

_He went to the pool and drew a complicated transmutation circle around it. There, he vaporized the water and removed the earth from the bottom of the pool. Red shiny liquid oozed forth and filled the pool. _

"_At last," he breathed. "The Spring of Liquid Stone has revealed its secrets to me. Here I shall create the perfect portal. The perfect sacrifice…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kate-san!"

I woke up, gasping for breath. I shakily sat up and tried to get my bearings. I was in my room again. The room was bright. I was soaked in my own sweat. Next to my bed was a worried Alphonse.

"Ah, Kate-san, you're finally awake!" Al said, relieved.

"What… happened?" I asked unsteadily.

"We entered the cave and you sort of went berserk and passed out," Al said awkwardly. "We had to race home to stop the bleeding."

I glanced down at my hand, which was all bandaged up. Then I noticed Ed was behind him. He was staring out the window but even from where I was sitting I could still see a bandage on his face. "Edward?"

He turned around. "Huh?"

"You're face…" I trailed off. It was all coming back to me now. "Oh! Edward, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok," he said gruffly. "Just a small scratch."

"Ok," I mumbled, embarrassed still.

Just then, Cassandra entered in. _Oh great, _I thought angrily_, not her again. I must be in hell._

"Ah, I see you're awake now," she said, smiling. Stupid lady, if I wasn't I wouldn't be sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"Kind of crappy but getting there," I replied, shrugging.

"You lost a lot of blood from your hand," she said, ignoring my dull response. "I didn't know you had a circle on your hand. It's surprising how it's intertwined with your blood stream. I've never seen anything like it."

"My blood stream?" I looked down at my hand, confused.

"It's like a built in transmutation circle," Cassandra continued. "I've truly never seen or heard anything like it. I didn't even know such a thing was possible. But then again, you are Greg Smithins's daughter. You must be an exceptional alchemist." From outside the hall, I could hear Karin yelling. "Ah, I must be going. Mary shall attend to you for the rest of the evening." With that, she got up and left.

I stared blankly at my hand for a while and then looked back up at Ed, who continued to say nothing. I looked to Al. "I honestly don't know anything about it."

"We know, Kate-san," Al said comfortingly. "Now, could you tell us what happened to you in the cave?"

I was quiet for a few moments. "My hand hurt so bad. Then there was pain everywhere… That voice was there too."

"A voice?" Al repeated.

"Yes, he told my to put my hand in the pool." I paused for a moment, thinking. "It was like the water was rushing into me through my fingers. But the voice told me it was all right… The next thing I saw was a man. A tall man with glasses. He entered the cave and starting unpacking stuff from his bag. He did little experiments and then drew a big transmutation circle around the pond. Red stuff filled the pond. It looked like blood… but it wasn't…"

"Did the man say anything?" Al asked.

"He said something like " 'The Spring of Liquid Stone has revealed its secrets to me'. Something about a portal too." I looked back down at my hand. "I think it was my father."

The room was silent. I saw Ed's shoulders tense up.

"Nii-san?" Al said, turning to him.

"That place," Ed said slowly. He finally looked back at me. "It was a spring for the liquid form of the Philosophers Stone. Your father opened it up. It's all dried up now but I guess your reaction was due to the spring, the transmutation circle on your hand, and your blood."

"Oh," I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"So now what?" Al said.

"I have no idea," Ed sighed and sunk into a chair. He bent his face into his hands and ran his fingers angrily through his blond hair. "We're just running around in circles like always."

The room fell silent again. I felt terrible, unable to say or do anything. _Poor Edward_, I thought. _He's trying so hard, carrying full weight of their mistake, and not getting any answers. On top of that, I've placed my issues on them as well._

"Do you think the spring is making this town weak and poor?" Al asked after a while.

"No, it's not as big as the one we saw before," Ed said, not picking his head up. "It shouldn't have that much affect on the town as the other did." Ed got up and sighed. "Well, this sucks. I'm going out."

"Nii-san…" Al began but let him go.

Tears welded up in my eyes. "A-Al… could you please leave for a bit?"

"Oh!" Al said, getting up. "Sure. Please rest as much as you can." Then he left.

I sat there staring at the door for was seemed like a good ten minutes before something in my mind told me to get up. I shoved my feet into my shoes and laced them up quickly. My mind was blank but my body seemed to know what to do. Instead of my door, I turned to the window and transmuted the curtains into a rope. I tied one end to the coffee table and let the other fall to the ground outside. I shimmied on down the rope. I looked around to make sure no one saw and started to run down the street. I don't know where I was going or why I was running but the sudden burst of energy was too overwhelming to not do anything about it. I ran all the way to the outskirts of town. Panting, I stopped and used a sign for support. What was I doing?

"Kate?" Ed appeared at my side, looking confused and concerned.

"Ah! E-Edward," I said, startled. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't that my line?" Ed said skeptically.

"Oh, um, I really don't know."

Ed glared at me. "Does Al know you've left?"

I blushed. "Maybe?"

Ed sighed. He started walking and I joined him.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I asked after a bit.

"Thinking," Ed replied dully. "Also look at the ground."

I glanced down. Lines were dug into the dirt and they seemed to stretch for a few miles both ahead and behind us. "What is this?"

"I don't know," Ed said. "I found it a bit ago and I've been following it since."

We followed it for a bit in silence. I looked back up at him. "It curves."

Ed abruptly stopped dead in his tacks. Horror mixed with understanding washed over his face. "Damn!" he said, and began running head.

"Hey! Edward!" I yelled, running after him. For a short fellow he sure is fast! We raced onwards until we came to the cave opening again. The lines continued their large curve past the opening but Ed stopped there.

"Get down!" Ed yelled. He ran back and threw me to the ground with him.

_BOOM!!!!!!!!_

Rocks showered down from an explosion in the mountain's side. Ed was crouched above me, his back protecting us both from the dust and rocks. I coughed as Ed cringed. "Edward!"

Ed coughed a little and then stood up. "You ok?" He held his hand out.

I nodded and grabbed his hand, letting him hoist me up. The both of us stared up into the cloud of dust above us.

There at the gaping hole stood none other than Cassandra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: getting good yet? I hope so! ill try to do more later if I can! ttfn!

briellesabop


	8. The Edge

_Hello, my fellow fanfictioners!! I have come again with yet another chapter!! have I snagged some more readers yet? ahaha whoever does read I hope you're enjoying yourself!! and nice to hear from ya Tenshi!! you're a great supporter!! instead of cookies, how bout a slice of pumpkin pie? we just got it. that and English muffins! yummmm… oh right! the story! here ya go!_

_Disclaimer: too busy eating muffins to write it_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Edge**

"It's Cassandra!" I gasped. I knew it! Yeah! This lady _was_ bad news!

"So, is this what your "big project" is?!" Ed yelled up at Cassandra, who just noticed us standing there.

Cassandra looked down at us. Her face had this deranged smile to it that sent shivers down my spine. "Oh, I thought you children would be too preoccupied. Oh, dear…"

"Cut the crap!" Ed snapped. "You're about to sacrifice the whole town!"

_What?! _I stared at Ed in shock.

"Oh, my, so you've figured me out," Cassandra said with that eerie demented smile. "So it is true: I shall use the entire town's population in exchange for the spring to be revived. Then once the spring is flowing again, I'll be able to create the town anew. Everything will be wonderful again."

"You can't recreate human beings!" Ed shouted furiously. "You can't bring back the dead!"

"Ah, yes, I knew that the moment you stepped foot in my house, Elric-san," she said with a laugh. "I certainly wouldn't want to end up like you or your brother. I'll just make this place so irresistible that hundreds of people will flock to it."

"You can't use the liquid form of the stone!" Ed objected. "It's unstable!"

"Greg said something about that too," Cassandra said, putting a hand to her cheek. Then she smiled devilishly. "What a fool. He missed a great opportunity."

"I will not let you kill these people!" Ed clapped his hands and sent a wall of flying rock at her.

She dodged, creating a wall of her own. "Is that all you've got, Full Metal-san?"

But Ed was already up there, jumping right over her fence as she said that, blade on his arm gleaming in the sun. There was another loud boom from inside the whole. Dust clouded the area and I couldn't see past it. Fear had my feet glued to the ground but I just had to _do_ something. I placed my hand to the ground and lifted it up. Large clumps of rock rose up around me. Once the dust cloud left, I sent showers of rock in Cassandra's direction.

"OW!" That was Ed's voice!

"Sorry, Edward!" I yelled.

I saw his head pop out of the hole. "No! Keep doing that! Block up the hole!"

"Oh, I can do better than that!" I raced up the hill, confidence moving my feet forward now. I slung a whole array of rocks up and then continued on my way up. I slipped at one point, grazing my arm on a sharp rock. I felt my blood tickle but I pushed forward. _I must help Edward! _

When I reached the opening, I saw that the fight was heating up. Ed had his back to the pool inside, trying to bar Cassandra from getting near it. Cassandra was taunting him, trying to distract him in that stupidly eerie voice of hers. She flung sharp points of catacombs at him but he repelled with a shield of rock or his blade. She was advancing forward, making Ed take a couple steps back. He was going to fall in the pool!

"Edward!" I yelled.

This distracted Cassandra long enough for Ed clap his hands to the ground and send her flying back. She jumped up with surprising strength for an old lady and started running back at him, ready to attack. "You wretched little boy!"

"NO! EDWARD!" I shrieked, quickly bending over and pressing my hand to the ground. A wave erupted from the ground causing Cassandra to fly backwards again. But this time her body went so far that it flew out the opening, knocking into me and taking me with her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The art of falling is a bizarre thing…

To many people, it's the last thing they feel before their death…

Your mind blanks out and it feels like you're falling in slow motion…

Images flashed in front of my eyes…

My grandparents and that little house on the hill that we lived in…

Mom… her sweet smile and musical laughter…

Alphonse sitting back at the house, waiting for us…

Edward…

Why haven't I hit the ground yet?

It's like you just keep going and going…

That is until someone from above transmutes a giant rock hand that catches you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kate!" Ed's face was pale and had cuts all over it. His eyes were wide and frantic. "Kate? You ok?"

"Ed…ward?" I whispered. I felt dizzy. I sat up a little. We were on the cliff he had just created. "Where's Cassandra?"

"Don't!" Ed said, holding me back from looking over the edge. "Trust me; it's not pretty."

"Edward!" I started to sob and flung my arms around him. "That was scary! I-I thought I was… that I was…"

"Shhh, it's alright," Ed said comfortingly, patting my back. He gently pulled me off of him. "Can you sit here for just a minute? I need to plug up all the entrances to the spring ok? Just sit here. Don't do anything. And don't look over the edge, ok?"

I nodded and he quietly got up and climbed back up to the opening. It occurred to me then how actually high we were above the ground. That meant that I climbed all this to get up here to help him fight Cassandra. I glanced at my right arm. Blood was smudged all over my arm and it was still dripping from the cut that I received on the way up. It was a miracle. Tears pushed themselves out of my eyes. _I'm alive…_

I heard a heavy thud above me. Ed had just sealed the opening for good. I saw him wipe sweat from his brow and then climb back down to me.

"Edward, how do we get down?" I asked.

Ed contemplated this for a moment. "Climb back I guess. Here, get on my back."

"Eh?" I said as he backed towards me.

"Get on," he instructed. "You probably can't stand."

He was right. The shock was still too much for me. I crawled onto his back, my arms holding firmly around his neck but not choking him. He heaved up and started to descend from the cliff.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be," he said, starting to pant. "You saved the day, Kate. Thanks." He continued downward in silence for a bit, while I soaked up his words. "Oh, hey, could you ease up a bit? It'll be easier for me to climb down if you do."

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled again, trying to calm myself. I felt myself relax and I pressed my lead lightly against his neck. His sent tickled my nose. He smelled of the earth, the rain, and the dessert. It was the smell of years on the road, trying to find an answer. And yet there was sweetness to all of it. It was in his hair. I stared at the little black band that held his braid together.

"Hey, we're getting near the bottom," Ed said after a while. "What I need you to do is close your eyes, ok?"

"What for?" I asked.

"Her body is nearby," Ed replied. "You really don't want to look at this. Trust me."

"Ok," I said and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I felt him hit the ground. There were voices and murmurs. A crowd had gathered around the body.

"What happened to her?"

"She made that explosion!"

"I knew she was always bad."

"She could've destroyed the whole town!"

"Who are those two?"

"They stopped her. I watched the whole thing!"

"Thank God, I have to get back to the children."

Even though Ed said it was ok to open my eyes again, I didn't until we were back inside the house. I heard Al's panicked voice and heavy clanks at once. Ed set me on top of the dinning room table. My eyes were heavy and my body was practically screaming sleep as Ed explained what happened. Mary bustled into the room with a medical case and started patching us up. Then Karin entered the room.

"Where's Mommy?" she said brokenly.

Ed sighed. "She's gone."

"Gone?" Karin cocked her head to the side.

I hopped off of the table, having some feeling flood back into my legs. I crouched beside her. "Look, sometimes people use their… magic for bad things. Your mommy did that and now she's gone."

Tears swam in her big eyes and my words sunk in. Karin started sobbing loudly and Mary took her away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we wound up at another dead end, huh?" Ed said, sitting back into his seat.

"I suppose so," Al sighed. "At least we helped innocent people though."

"True," Ed said, taking a piece of bread out of his pocket and biting into it.

I stared out the window at the landscape that passed us by as the train rumbled on. The sun was getting low in the sky. It sent pinks and oranges across the sky.

"Kate-san?" Al said.

"Huh?" I looked back across at him.

"You should get some rest," Al said. "You haven't gotten any since before we went into the cave."

"I suppose you're right," I said, yawning. I let my head lean against the windowpane. Then we went over a bump, which cause my head to slam into the window.

"Don't be stupid," Ed said next to me. He hesitated awkwardly for a minute before adding, "You can lean on me if you want."

I stared at him for a few moments before my aching body and drowsy mind made me cave in. I lightly rested my head on top of his shoulder. I heard Al giggle and Ed kick him. I felt myself smile a little.

"Thank you," I said wearily. "The both of you… Thank you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: thus ending another chapter! I hope you liked it!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!_

_briellesabop out_ : )


	9. Dreams or Nightmares?

_Oh, wow, do I feel bad about not updating. I am soooooooo sorry!!! Well, you see, my house is just full of bins still and we've just been unpacking so yeah… + school and other junk, you know? I also made Snoopy in the school play ((WHICH IS AWESOME! OMG I'M SNOOPY!!!)) and practice ends at like 5 sooooo… I feel as though I have lost most of my readers at this point, which makes me kind of sad and I apologize for my lack of updating. For those who patiently waited cough Tenshi cough thank very much. _

_In other news, my actual book is coming along nicely and I WILL get this published so please look for The Fall of the Frog Prince!!! Also, I'm throwing around ideas for another Fruits Basket story so look out for another Briellesabop production! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Dreams or Nightmares?**

"_Are you done?" came a sly voice. It was a woman's voice._

_The tall gaunt man straightened up and looked around the cave. He adjusted his glasses and smiled. "So you've found me?"_

"_Are you done yet?" The voice came from a person in the shadows. Even though you could not make her face out, you could still see some of her dark green dress. _

"_Patience," said the man. "Perfection takes time. It doesn't have a stable form yet but it will be completed soon."_

"_Good," said the shadowy woman. _

"_That is if you keep up both ends of the deal," added the man._

"_That is if it comes out right," said the woman. "Heh… Why don't you demonstrate a little? If it's that perfect then you won't hesitate."_

"_Of course," said the man. He walked over to the pool, adjusted his glasses, and pressed his hands to the transmutation circle around the pool. His face suddenly became distorted with greed and power. "Rise my creation!"_

_There was a flash of light and then everything went red…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kate-san! Kate-san!"

"She still isn't up yet?"

"No, I've tried everything! Kate-san! Please wake up now, Kate-san!"

"Stand aside, Al."

"Oh! No, Nii-san, don't  !"

_SPLASH!!_

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" I sat up, drenched in ice cold water. I gasped, freezing and in complete shock. When I my senses returned, I looked around wildly at them. "What the hell was THAT for?"

Ed shrugged. "You wouldn't wake up."

I glared angrily at him. I quietly calmed myself down after a few moments. "Hey, um, where are we?"

"Another inn," Al replied. "Um, well, you sort of passed out on the train. So we got off on the nearest stop and took you here." Al hesitated. "You were all pale and sweating so…"

I stared blankly at him. "I… had another dream."

Ed tensed up. "What happened?"

"There was that man… my father," I quickly corrected myself. " He was in the cave working on some "creation". There was a lady too, but I couldn't see her. I think he was he was working with her. They said something about a deal. He said that this "creation" was perfect… Then he went to test it and everything went… red…" I felt suddenly dizzy and rested my head in my hands. "That was it."

It was silent for a few moments. Ed was the first to break it. "A woman?"

"Yes." I glanced up through my bangs. He appeared to be thinking very hard.

"What did she look like?"

"I don't know. It was too dark to see her." I paused and thought a moment. "Her voice gave me the chills though."

"That doesn't really help," Ed sighed.

"Aw, don't be like that, Nii-san," Al said, elbowing him hard enough to knock Ed off his chair. "Oops, sorry."

I laughed. _These two…_

"When's our next train?" Ed asked after he cooled off and sat back down.

"It leaves at 2:30," Al replied.

"What time is it now?" I asked, swinging my legs out of bed. I stretched a bit.

"It's about 11."

"We've got some time to kill so let's go out," Ed said, shoving his hands into his pockets and going to the door. Al and I followed him.

Ed took out his wallet to pay the clerk but the clerk said, "Ah, no, you don't have to, Full Metal. I'm just glad your friend's ok. It's on the house."

"Um, thanks," Ed said and we all left.

"He knows you?" I asked.

"Well, we're nearing central so a lot of people know of Nii-san," Al said.

"How many fangirls do you have then?" I said.

The both of them stopped and thought hard. I imagined little rotating gears above their heads as they tried to sum it up. "We… don't… know," they said together. _((XD YAY FANGIRLS!!))_

"Well, don't hurt yourselves there," I laughed.

Ed started fuming again took the lead as we headed through the town's market area. It was busy with people shopping for produce and other goods. I glanced up at the sky. It was one of those beautifully blue skies and the sun rising higher and higher. I breathed in the fresh air, feeling much better. I glanced back at Ed who was busy talking to Al about something. He got all huffy again and trudged off.

"Now what happened?" I asked Al.

"I told Nii-san he should get his automail checked," Al said. "Resembool is kind of out of the way from here but I noticed it's a little beat up since he climbed down that mountain. He's worried about seeing Winry-chan."

"Worried?" I repeated, looking at Ed, who seemed kind of pissed.

"Winry's gonna beat him up," Al said in a cheery tone.

"Oh," I said, being at a loss of words. Winry…_ Oh, yeah, she's that girl who was their neighbor. She fixed Ed's arm up._ I stared down at Ed's arm and then at my own hand. Alchemy…

Alchemy…

What's this… feeling? Oh…no…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Greg Smithins straightened up, coughing. "It's… its not… finished yet."_

"_I'll say," said the shadowy woman. Her tone sounded very displeased. "The next time I come it better be done." Greenish spear-like things shot out from where she was standing. It struck Greg Smithins shoulder and pinned it against the wall. "Or else."_

_Greg Smithins let out a cry of pain. The woman retracted her spear-like things and vanished. He coiled over in pain, gasping. After a few silent moments, he began to panic. He got back up and staggered to his lab area and started packing everything back up. _

"_I… must flee," he croaked hoarsely. "Flee from… this accursed cave…" _

_He staggered back over to the pool with a jar in his hands. He dipped once hand into the pool and transmuted his creation into the jar. The liquid it turned into was blood red. He smiled at his creation fondly for a minute and then gathered up the rest of his things and left._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is nuts! She can't just faint right out in the middle of the street!"

"Nii-san! Show some consideration! You're so mean!"

"What?! No, this is getting out of hand!"

"Ed…ward?" I said in a tiny voice. I opened my eyes to see Ed and Al's faced above me. I was laying on something cold… Al's arms… He must be carrying me. It's shadowy here. It seemed to be an alleyway.

"Are you ok?" Al said worriedly.

My eyes wandered over to Ed. His voice had sounded aggravated but his expression was worry as well. "Yes… You can put me down now, Al."

"Oh, ok," Al said and placed me back on my feet. I felt dizzy for a few short minutes but then I was ok.

"You fainted in the road," Ed stated.

"Oh…" I said, ashamed. "I'm so sorry, guys. I must be such a bother but really I-I doesn't mean to do that. Honest."

"Aw, it's alright!" Al said quickly. "You're not a bother. Nii-san is just plain rude sometimes."

"Gee, thanks, Al," Ed said hotly.

"Well, you are," Al snapped back. "Apologize."

Ed sighed and stared at the ground for a few minutes. Then he looked back up at me and said, "I'm sorry." His voice was flat but his eyes were sincere.

I blushed. "Its ok…"

We followed the alleyway until it reopened again. The train station was across the street.

"We should probably go look up a time to Resembool," Al said.

"We're going?" Ed whined.

"Yes," Al said firmly. "I'll go see." He clanked off to the station.

It was silent for a while before Ed spoke. "Hey, look, I'm sorry."

"Oh, er, I said its ok," I mumbled.

"Another dream?"

"Yes," I said, glancing up at him. He seemed calm now and more concerned. "The woman threatened him to finish his project and he got scared and left."

Ed sighed but then his smiled a little for a moment. "At least you're ok now, right?"

I blushed a little again. "Yeah."

"Hey! Hey, guys!" Al yelled from across the street. "It's leaving NOW! Let's go!"

"Race ya?" Ed said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Will you admit you're short again?" I teased.

"Hell no!" Ed said and started ahead.

"Cheater!" I yelled, laughing slightly and running after the boys who are helping me so much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: This story is kind of winding down and I know it's a lot of talking but it'll all come together shortly I promise. I'm gonna throw my readers for a loop sooner or later so I hope you all continue reading my story! Sorry again for lack of updating. _

_ttfn!  
briellesabop_


	10. Home

_Hello! I know I must sound like a broken record, but I apologize for my lack of updating. The Charlie Brown play went wonderfully though! Being Snoopy is a ton of fun and seeing the little kids' faces light up for you gives you the greatest feeling._

_Unfortunately though, I'm not in the best of moods. I'm going through a breakup so I apologize if my work is not as good as it usually is. I'm attempting on getting my will to write back so please no flames. ((not that I haven't received any yet though and I thank fanfictioners for that))_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept Kate-chan_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home**

The countryside flies past the window as the train swerves a little to the left. We pass over a river and back onto the vast plains that make up Resembool. It's a beautiful landscape, filled with the greenest grass and mountains in the far east. The skies here are always so blue sometimes speckled with lacey clouds. I remember running through the fields with a big lily in my hair, Mom trying to catch me. I would laugh as little children do and then fall upon a hill, giggling hysterically as Mom pulled me into tickling fight. Those sweet summer days…

I'm almost back home.

Outside of Resembool is a sleepy section of land with no name. A few more houses dot this area, one of them being my old home where I had lived out the bittersweet days of my childhood. A small house on a small hill with flowerbeds surrounding it… That was the setting of my childhood. Mom loved gardening. She'd take me out and teach me the ways of gardening, like how to properly plant them, water them, what to do during a storm, and so on. After she finished explaining and showing me how, she'd put on the beautiful smile of hers and say, "Alright, now you try."

Mom…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The crescent moon kept climbing higher and higher in the sky, until finally hid behind the clouds. The man, Greg Smithins, was weary by his travels on the road. It was dark now and anything could jump out of the night and nab him. His bag seemed to grow heavier with each step. He was truly at the peak of exhaustion. But where could he go?_

_A lazy little town appeared on the horizon. Ah, yes, __**they**__ lived here. The old couple lived near the busier part of town while her house was on a hill a little farther ways off. But Greg Smithins did not have the energy to walk that much farther. He stumbled into town and tiredly searched around for the house he was looking for. Finally he found it, wedged in between a pastry shop and larger house. He gave the door a couple knocks and waited. _

_The old wooden door creaked slightly open, revealing an old woman with long graying hair tied back into a ponytail. She inspected him through her large glasses with a frown on her face. _

"_You!" she said acidly. "__**You**__ are not welcome here."_

_Greg Smithins sighed. "Please, may I come in a for bit?"_

"_No, we kicked you out of our family years ago," the old woman said._

"_Mother, please," Greg Smithins said. "Let me explain. I've been out on the road for weeks now and ____ "_

"_More like years!" his mother snapped. "We've had enough of your 'explanations', Greg. Now LEAVE!"_

_With that, the door slammed in his face. He heard her bolt it shut on the other side. Greg Smithins sighed. He wandered about until he found an alleyway and then passed out there._

**-**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kate?"

When I opened my eyes, I had to blink a couple times before I was fully awake. Ed and Al were standing up in our booth as a couple people passed behind them. The train had finally come to a stop.

"Oh, good, you're awake now," Al said. "We're getting off now."

"Yeah," Ed said, looking at me suspiciously.

I stood up, feelings slightly dizzy, but it passed and I followed them off of the train. It was a small station, just as I remembered it, sitting by the creek nestled between the many hills of Resembool. No houses were near it, which meant we were in for bit of a walk.

"You know," Al began, "you were so quiet the whole ride that we didn't even know that you had fallen asleep… Well, not until you started sweating."

"Sweating?" I put a hand underneath my bangs. There was still a little sweat there. "Oh… Um, well… you know."

No one said anything for a while.

"Wow, it's been a while huh, Nii-san?" Al said, but I was already tuning them out.

These dreams that I was having are becoming too much trouble. They come at random, whether I'm fully awake or falling asleep. They're becoming more frequent too. _This is bad_, I thought, _they're becoming a hindrance to Al and Edward. This isn't good at all…_

I stopped.

"What is it, Kate-san?" Al said, noticing that I had fallen behind them.

But my eyes were cast in the opposite direction. My childhood memories were in that direction.

"Kate?" Ed had suddenly come up next to me.

"Edward?" I said, still looking towards the direction of my old home. "On the way out of Resembool… may we stop there?"

"Where?" Ed asked confused.

"My old home," I replied quietly. "It's in that direction." I pointed.

Ed smiled a little. "Sure. But let's get to Winry's first."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was lying on the floor with many bumps on his head, practically unconscious.

"WHAT?!" yelled a girl in a big white t-shirt that was knotted in the back and pink sweatpants. Her log blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was brandishing a wrench. "NO POSTCARD? NO LETTER? NO PHONE CALLS? NO TELLAGRAM? _NOTHING?!_"

Ed staggered upward but she hit him back to the ground. She was about to swing at him again but I quickly jumped in her way.

"E-excuse me," I said, slightly frightened. "Are… Are you Winry-san?"

Winry lowered her hand. "Yes… And who are you?"

"This is Kate-san," Al interjected, glad that the bruising of Edward had stopped. "We picked her up on the side of a road one day. She was mugged by some bandits."

"Aw, you poor thing," Winry said sympathetically and pulled me into a hug. Boy, her moods sure change fast.

"Um, thank you?" I said hesitantly as she let me go.

She then turned back on Ed, who by this time had managed to stand up again. She pointed her wrench at him, saying, "AND YOU! You better not slack off anymore!"

"Slack off?!" Ed said hotly. "I've been working my ass off! What have _you_ been doing?"

"Just the same!" Winry said just as hotly back. "But how in the world am _I_ supposed to know where _you_ are?! You could be anywhere! You could at least call or something!"

"And not calling makes me a slacker?!"

"Why, yes, it DOES!"

"They may seem like this, but really they've been good friends since childhood," Al whispered to me.

"Really?" I whispered back. Hard to believe…

"Ahaha, I know. It looks like they're an old married couple, huh?"

For some reason, I blushed a little at that. I don't know why but I suddenly got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Winry asked.

"Nothing," Ed retorted. "Just thought I'd get a check up, that's all."

"Oh, so you'll come for a check up and not even call first?"

"Where's Aunty Pinako?" Al interrupted.

"She's visiting some old friends on the west side of town," Winry replied, mood cleared already.

_The west side_… I glanced out the window.

"Is something wrong, Kate-chan?" Winry asked suddenly.

"Oh, nothing," I said quickly.

"Now as for you," Winry said, directing her snootiness back at Ed. "Since you're such a slacker  "

"I AM NOT!"

"  I'll just have to do your check up in the morning." She glared at him for a bit and then turned back to me. "It is getting late though. How bout you guys stay here, huh? Al, you know what room you two share, so I'll show Kate-chan around, ok?" Winry grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs. She opened one of the doors, revealing a messy room. Tools and other handyman stuff lay strewn around the room. "Sorry, for the mess, but this is my room. You can stay in here with me for the night, ok?"

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"I'll clean and pull out the futon later," she said and then she sighed. "I can't believe they're here… They never visit."

"Not since the fire?" I said, without thinking.

Winry didn't say anything for a bit. "What? Did they tell you?"

"Something like that," I said, already feeling ashamed.

"Hm, that's something," Winry said. "They never tell anyone anything. Specially not me."

"You'd be surprised," I said. "I think you're the one they tell the most to."

Winry looked at me with an indescribable expression on her face. "Thank you," she finally said, smiling a little. "Seems I have some competition, huh?"

I smiled back. "Perhaps."

"Well, shall we go see what those troublesome boys are up to?" she asked, leading me out of the room.

"Ok," I said, still smiling, following her back to the bottom floor of the house that's so close to my memories…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: ah…I hope that went well. anyway I thank those of you who read this and I'm honestly trying harder… just for the heck of it I'll see if I can do another today_.

_briellesabop_


	11. Nighttime Stroll

_Hi again. I know I said id do another chap the other day but…….meehhhhmm… not quite myself… messy business this is… so my apologies in advanced again. Im getting around now so let's see what my fingers can do!_

_Disclaimer: you know the drill_  
** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nighttime Stroll**

Winry was fast asleep as I quietly crept out of the room. I paused by the door and threw one last glance over my shoulder. Who else besides Winry sleeps with a wrench anyway?

I slinked silently out into the hallway. Across the way was Ed and Al's room and down further was Aunt Pinako's. I could hear Ed snoring slightly. I cracked the door just enough to see him lying in bed. He sleeps like a little kid. I smiled to myself and slowly closed the door. I tried my hardest not to make the old wooden stairs creak as I descended to the first floor. I cast one more glance around the room and made my way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" someone whispered.

I jumped, waves of fright flying up and down my spine. "A-Al?"

Al emerged out of a shadowy corner which I had managed to overlook. "Kate-san, why are you up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I said, still recovering from shock.

"This body doesn't let me sleep," Al replied.

"Oh…" I felt so bad for him. "Does Edward know?"

"I'm not sure." Al contemplated this for a moment. "I never told him because I don't want him to feel bad. If he does know, he's never said anything about it before. I guess it's just one of those things that don't need to be talked about."

"Al…" Poor Alphonse; can't eat, can't sleep… I was reminded again that I've got to contribute as much of my help as possible. "Oh, right… Well, um, how bout you join me then?"

"Where are you going to?" Al said, following me out the door and then shutting it quietly. We started down the dirt road.

"My house," I said after a while.

"You're house?" Al clanked quietly behind me. "Shouldn't we have woken up Nii-san then?"

"No, let him rest," I said. "He could use it."

"So could you," Al noted.

"Al…" I sighed. I looked up at him. "Please don't worry about these dreams. I honestly think they're starting to go away now. I haven't seen any since the train."

"That's good," Al said. "But I really think we should've woken Nii-san."

"Al, don't!" I grabbed his arm as he started to turn. It was ice cold. "Al, please… I-I don't want Edward to see…"

Al stared at me for a while. "Alright… but are you sure it's ok for me to come?"

"Yeah… it's alright," I mumbled and let him go.

We walked for quite sometime before we finally got over the really big hills that divide my hometown from Resembool. A little to the east was the tiny town but if we stayed going at a slight diagonal to the west…

It still stood there. In all its loneliness and solitude my old home sat on the top of the small hill just west of town. The moon was just overhead, shining down on the abandoned little house. The little gray house looked bleached to resemble off-white. Windows were broken and the flowers had died off long ago. Wild plants grew in their place. It was a sad and remorseful sight that brought tears to my eyes and memories back to my mind.

"Kate-san?" Al said, bending slightly towards me because by this time I was already down on my knees sobbing.

"So is this your house?"

My head jerked up to see Ed standing next to me. "E-Edward?"

"Why didn't you wake me up, Al?" Ed said, lightly hitting his brother on the arm.

"I tried! But Kate-san said not to!" Al whined defensively.

"Ahhh…" Ed strolled back over to me, hand behind his head. Then he extended it down to me. "Well, let's go take a look inside. You wanted to do this, right?"

I nodded, drying my tears and taking his hand. He yanked me up and then forward towards the door and let go. I looked up at my old front door and slowly pushed it open. The moon was bright enough to trickle through the broken window panes and give some light to the inside of the house. Cobwebs were everywhere along with a nice coating of dust and everything inside had that aged and abandoned look to it. But besides all that it was exactly how I remembered it. We were standing in the small living room with the old dark green couch that Mom and I sat on so often at night. Straight ahead was the doorway that led to the kitchen and to the left was the staircase that led up to our rooms. I trembled a little as I moved towards the stairs. I touched the old wooden railing. My fingers met the layer of dust but then the felt the old worn wood underneath. I withdrew my hand and continued my way up the stairs.

"Stay down here, Al," Ed whispered. "These stairs look like they could give any second."

"Right," Al said, but their voices sounded far away to me as I wandered further into my childhood.

The upstairs looked pretty much as Winry's did. There was the bathroom to the left and then further down was Mom's bedroom, a room we never really used, and to the right was my room. I stared at my old bedroom door. A little pink sign said, "Come in!" It had a little cat face on it and a few stickers. I remembered making that with Mom…

"_Here, why don't you put some stickers on it?" she had said. "It'll look even cuter."_

"_Yeah!" I had said, giggling. "Look at my kitty!"_

"_That's very good."__I remember her smile…_

My hand reached out and pushed the door open. It creaked a little and swung in. Inside the little room was be bed, my desk, full of pictured I had drawn as a child, some old toys, my closet, which was bare except for a pair of little shoes, my nightstand, and the old rocking chair that Mom used to sit in. I wandered around aimlessly for a while and then sat down on my bed, facing my window, which still had its lacy moth-eaten curtains up. I sat there in silence for a little while, absorbing my surroundings and fighting back tears. Then I stood up and went across the hall to my mother's room. Her room sort of resembled mine. Her bed was on the opposite wall though and she had a corner desk and a big chest of drawers. I walked over to her bed and looked down at it.

"She… She… died here…" Words managed to form and leave my dry mouth. They sounded croaky, edged with that tone where you know you're about to cry.

Ed stepped into the room. He had been following me this whole time.

"She… d-died here…you know…" Darn, my voice is giving my tears away!

"Kate…" Ed said quietly.

"She… she did. Right here… in this bed… I w-watched her." I kneeled back down to the floor. "I-I came in one night… and she lay there… and she wouldn't move… and… and…and…!"

Ed kneeled next to me and gave me a hug. It was kind of weird because I could feel the difference between his regular arm and his auto-mail arm. But at that moment I didn't really care. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

"Tell me," he said in the same quiet tone. "When did your mother die?"

"A little less than fourteen years ago…" I whispered. "Why?"

"That's around the time our mom died," he answered. "There must have been some kind of virus around here. Did your mom die slowly like ours?"

I nodded. "Yes… it must've been… the same…"

I looked up at Ed. His expression was soft and his golden eyes were warm. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I –-"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Greg Smithins, having a rough night in an alley way, stumbled out into the morning light and wandered around through the small town. If he just went a little to the west…_

_And there it was. The small gray house on the small gray hill with flowerbeds around it. A woman with long dirty blond hair tied back into a bun was putting up laundry on the line. When she saw Greg, she paused, put the sheet she was holding down, and turned completely towards him. _

"_Greg Smithins," she said to him. "It's been a long time."_

"_Too long," Greg agreed. "How are you, Karen?"_

"_Fine, and I'd ask the same about you but it seems to me that you slept in the gutter," she remarked. _

"_One could say that," Greg replied. "My family seems to have forsaken me. Would you be kind enough to open your door to me? Or has your heart hardened as well? I promise I won't stay that long."_

_Karen looked him over a few times and then sighed. "Alright. You're lucky I'm not as heartless as some people."_

"_And I heartily thank you for that," Greg said, following her into the house. She showed him around and pointed him towards the guest bedroom. He thanked her and set his bag in there. He washed up a little and then returned downstairs. "Something smells delectable."_

"_Thanks," Karen said as Greg seated himself at the small table in the kitchen. "So tell me, stranger, where have your travels taken you? What have you been doing all these years?"_

_Greg contemplated the idea of telling her. It seemed to be equivalent exchange for letting him of all people stay in her house was a high price. "Alright, I shall tell you..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Author's note: um not much to say…. Cept thanks for reading and trying to stay with this. Specail thanks to Tenshi, who's been quite loyal to read and comment every chapter I make despite my recent lack of updations. THANKS SO MUCH! X3_

_Ttfn!_

_Briellesabop_ )


	12. Forsaken Child

_Hi, again. Jeez… Now how long has it been? Wow… I've just been so bad at writing recently. My poor books… Oh, how I've been neglecting them. Well, since I can't write much recently, I decided to at least attempt fanfiction again. Ok so here we go!_

_A shout out to Tenshi!! Hey, how's it hangin?_

_Disclaimer: yet again, you know the drill._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken Child**

_Where am I?_

_It's dark… I'm standing in darkness? _

_Is this a memory?_

_A dream?_

…_Where am I?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was now standing in the small kitchen of the small gray house. Greg Smithins was sitting at the table as Karen chopped carrots. The conversation picked up just where it left off._

"_So are you going to tell me?" Karen said… Wait a second, I thought. That's… That's Mom! _

"_Mom! Mom, I'm here!" I shouted. Nobody heard me though. So I really am in a memory…_

"_Hmm," Greg said. "Well, I suppose yes. It is the very least I can do."_

"_The very least," Mom repeated._

"_Alright, where should I begin?" Greg mumbled. After a moments pause, he began to explain, "After I left home, I decided to test my alchemy skills out for myself. So I went to Central and tried out for the State Alchemy Exam."_

"_You're a military dog?!" Mom now wheeled around and glared at him._

"_Please, let me finish." Greg adjusted his glasses. "My efforts, however, proved fruitless and I did not pass it. Yet I still wanted to gain more… I wanted to train my abilities so that they were the best and so that maybe one day I could pass that damn test. Then I heard of a miraculous thing: The Philosopher's Stone."_

_I gasped. That's what Edward and Alphonse are looking for!_

"_This stone contains many alchemic abilities and the best part is that you don't need equivalent exchange. Well, this sounded brilliant and I went out in search of it. I found it's secret and too tell you it's not pretty. But I yearned to do something grand for once in my life so I devoted myself to researching a way around its nasty development. I started to create my own. There is a liquid form of this stone but its unstable and incomplete. If I could stabilize it then I could perhaps create my own stone. I tinkered around with the properties of this Red Water for quite sometime. It sapped some of my strength, yes, but it was worth it."_

_It was quiet in the kitchen for a moment. Mom just stood there, staring at him, while Greg took a sip of his water that she put out for him. _

"_Right, but unfortunately someone found out about my activities. There are these creatures that are not quite human. They're called homunculi. They are created when an alchemist fails at human alchemy."_

"_Wait, isn't that forbidden?" Mom asked. Her voice trembled. I wanted to run up and hug her but I knew that I couldn't, that this was in the past. Plus, my feet were frozen to the ground._

"_It is, but there are of course fools who will try anyway," Greg chuckled._

"_They're not fools!" I found myself yelling. "They just wanted their mother back!"_

_Of course, the people in the memory land where unfazed by my little outburst._

_Greg continued on. "Anyway, these homunculi are apparently searching for the stone as well and upon hearing that I may succeed in a new way of creating it they sent one to sniff me out. Her name was Lust and she wanted the stone to be human. She threatened me and created some sort of partnership you could say. It really was "Create the stone or die" but whatever you get from that is your choice. I spent months up there alone in that mountain and yet I couldn't really get anywhere. I had managed to get to a certain point and then stopped. I knew that the homunculi must've suspected this by now. They sent Lust again and she demanded a demonstration. I didn't, however, and disguised this demonstration as a get away. I gathered my things and some of the left over Red Water that I had adjusted and fled." Greg sighed. "And that is how my life has been these past years."_

_Mom was quiet for a few moments. "So you ended up here? Are you a fugitive?"_

"_In the homunculi's eyes, I guess you could say that," Greg replied. "Don't fret, Karen. I didn't lead them here or to Resembool. I had a very big head start and I believe I have at least a month or so before they find me again."_

"_When they do… will they kill you?"_

"_Most likely. Unless," Greg said slowly, "I finish my experiment."_

_Mom glared at him for a while. Then she stared out the window for a long time, saying nothing. Then she returned to her stew. And then she said, "Fine. You may stay here. But if you don't finish that damned experiment you better leave this place for good."_

_Greg looked up at her. "That is extraordinarily kind of you. The utmost kindness, really."_

"_That's because having you in my house is a hefty burden," Mom sighed and ladled some stew into a bowl. She then placed it down in front of him and did likewise for herself. They ate their stew silently._

_The rest of the day passed quickly, Greg setting up shop in his room and Mom downstairs cleaning. I wandered around my old house for a while, trailing after my mother. She had a sad blankish look in her eyes. I called "Mom!" to her a few times, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. One time she paused at the kitchen counter and I reached up to feel her face but my hand just glided through her head as if I was a ghost. It was really creepy and I withdrew my hand, ready to cry. _

_But then the darkness swallowed me up again._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It dumped my back outside my house. I stood up, brushing myself off and looked around. The leaves were just starting to change color. Time must've fast-forwarded a few weeks._

_Mom was outside, hanging the laundry back up. I began walking towards her when I heard a loud cry. "AAAARRRGHHHH!!!!!"_

_Mom bolted upwards and looked around startled. She ran back into the house and I followed her. She led me upstairs and we ended up in Greg's room._

"_Greg?" Mom asked hesitantly._

_Greg was standing over his desk, back to us, hands clenched down upon the desk. Papers were strewn around on the floor; a bottle knocked over, and books fallen on their spines._

"_Greg?" Mom walked in a bit more._

"_I can't get around it," Greg said. His voice sounded kind of ghastly. "I can't…"_

"_What? What is it?" Mom started looking a little frantic._

"_I can't complete it," Greg said, back still turned to us. "It needs a form... It needs a host. And I can't just make one… That's human alchemy and that would only create one of them… It would lead them here if I did that…"_

_Mom's eyes widened, frightened. "What now?"_

_Greg slumped back into his chair. "I have lived as a unsuccessful coward most of my life. I wanted my family to be proud of me and yet I was cast out for abandoning them. I wanted to become a great alchemist and yet I've failed miserably at my work. And now I shall die for being so incompetent."_

_Mom placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Greg, is a host what you need? Then I shall give you one."_

_Greg looked stricken from the suggestion. "What?! I don't know about that! I mean yes, yes that may work perhaps with injections but --!"_

"_Greg, I do not want a deathbed in my house," Mom said calmly. "I know you have been running away most of your life but still I don't think you should die. It's the very least I can do."_

"_The very least?" Greg looked up sadly at her._

"_Yes," Mom said, smiling._

_The last thing I saw of that scene was of her leaning in and hugging him._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was dark in the small house. Very dark. We were in the living room but all the furniture was cleared to the sides of the room. A large transmutation circle was drawn on the floor in white chalk. In the middle was Mom. She was lying down, looking in pain. I glanced around. Greg came in carrying all the left over adjusted Red Water and placed it next to her. _

"_Forgive me, Sister," Greg said. He placed his hands down to the circle and everything began to glow._

_Then there was a loud cry…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next thing I saw was the inside of my old room. Mom was sitting up in my bed, a baby in her arms. Is that me? I thought. I walked over to the side of my bed. Baby version of me was very, very small. I glanced at my mother. She looked down at me with a mixture of love and sadness in her eyes she sighed and glanced out the window._

_There was a knock on the door and then someone called from downstairs. "Karen?"_

_The old couple from the night Greg had stopped by the town appeared in the doorway. _

"_Mom, Dad," Karen greeted them. My grandmother walked over and gave Mom a kiss and a hug. _

"_How are you doing, dear?" my grandma said._

"_Alright," Mom replied. She looked over at her father. "What's wrong, Dad?"_

"_That no-good son of mine," my grandfather snapped. "I can't believe he did this to you! To you and your child! It's despicable."_

_Mom sighed. "Nii-san meant well, Dad. He would've died."_

"_You should've let him!" _

"_Now, Hun, I'm just as displeased as you are, but the baby is sleeping," Grandma hissed. "What did happen though?"_

_Mom looked sadly down at me. "He transmuted the water into Kate while I was giving birth to her. After that he left. A few days later, I received this note." She handed a letter from the nightstand to her mom. I read it over her shoulder. _

_**Karen, my dear sister,**_

_**I've left you and our child to lead the Homunculi away from Kate. Kate is a very, very special child in many ways. Please keep her safe and when she's old enough teach her about alchemy. I doubt that she'll never go into it so please guide her and keep her from harm.**_

_**I know I have caused you and our family a great deal of pain but perhaps my death will pay off some of the debt I owe. I have no doubt that they Homunculi will find me soon so this is my last goodbye to everyone whom I love. Thank you all so very much. Please tell our parents that I'm sorry they had such a terrible son and I wish things could be different.**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**Greg**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cried in my sleep. Tears poured out through my closed eyelids. What I knew and what I've known are lies. Secrets kept from me for God knows how long.

I cried in my miserable sleep…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: sorry bout not updating. a lot of junks been goin on… but I hoped I did well. ill see if I can do one more chapter for today. _

_briellesabop_


	13. Edward's Point of View

_Howdy, folks. 2 in 1 day! Oh yeah! On roll! Well, no, not really I'm just seeing what I can do for now. I'm just still shocked at myself its been this long since I updated but you know with ex problems, friends fighting everyday, um a random detention for being late (?) and make up work, I've been sort of caught up. It's kinda like yikes recently so I hope my readers can find it in their hearts to forgive me. _

_Disclaimer: Well, I sure wish sometimes I owned Edward-san… NOT LIKE THAT!!! I mean as a character… sheesh… But as you know, I don't._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's Point of View**

"Nii-san…"

I looked over at Al. He was bent over Kate, who was still fast asleep in Winry's bed. Kate's been asleep for about three days now. That night was so strange. I was just lying there in bed, staring up at the ceiling, when I heard faint sounds from down the hall. I'm actually pretty good at pretending to sleep. I've had plenty of practice around Al, who bugs me all the time to get some rest even when he can't himself. I heard my door creak open and then close quietly. I had a hunch that Kate was setting out to see her house. What surprised me was that Al managed to go along with her. I had to follow them. I mean you can't just let your younger brother and a girl wander about at night. Well, Al is pretty great at alchemy too so if anything were to happen he'd probably take care of it... But still!

So I followed them discreetly up to Kate's little house. She was incredibly pale and the moonlight just made her look paler. I had yet another hunch something was about to happen. She sank to the ground and started to cry then so I made my little entrance and we went in. I had an instant chill when we entered her house I instructed Al to stay put and followed her upstairs. The moon filtered in through the upstairs windows, which made everything even more eerie. I followed her first into her room. She seemed to be dazed by just being there. Then we moved on to her mother's room and she sank to the floor again and started to cry. I think she was about to say something but she never got to it because that that point she passed out. Al carried her back to Winry's, whom was actually sitting there on her couch, waiting for us like a parent waiting to scold their children for sneaking out. But since then, she's been asleep ever since.

I now walked over to Al, who was still staring at her. "What is it, Al?"

"Kate-san, she's… she's crying." Al gestured at her.

She was. Tears fell from her closed eyelids. She looked peaceful and upset at the same time. That's so weird but... "Wow."

"That's all you've got to say?" Al quipped. Al sighed, casting another look at Kate, and then hesitantly added, "Should we try to wake her?"

I sat down on the end of the bed. "We already tried that." _And the most we got was her screaming "Mom!" _I added in my mind. Whatever she's seeing must be really bad…

"_NO, GET AWAY!!!!!_"

I practically jumped out of my skin. Kate just bolted up in bed, eyes still closed, screaming.

"_GET AWAY!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!_" She started thrashing about in her bed.

"Al! Get back!" I yelled but was too late for her hand hit Al's front and transmuted it into copper. It suddenly became like a hurricane in the small room, papers flying everywhere, blankets swirling around her, all mixed with Kate's screaming.

"Ed! Al! What's going on in there?!" Winry's yells managed to be heard all the way on the other side of the door.

"Bar the door, Al!" I warned him and grabbed Kate's shoulders. She was having some sort of convulsion. "Kate! KATE, LISTEN! IT'S ME! IT'S ED!!!" My cries were useless though and with that I reverted to alchemy. I grabbed the blankets and transmuted them together, adding weight and mass to the structure, binding Kate. Her screams died down and with them her shaking. Then the whole room went quiet, the wind was gone, papers falling back down to the floor.

"Is it over?" Al whispered.

I looked back at Kate, who wobbled slightly and then fell on to my lap. Tears were still streaming out of her eyes. Then her eyelids slowly rose. "Ed…ward?"

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She slowly sat back up. She looked dizzy. "What's… what's going on?" She looked around at the mess in the room. She looked over at Al, still keeping Winry at bay, and then at me. She seemed wide-awake now. "What happened? Al, Why are you shiny?"

"Oh!" Al said. He transmuted himself back to normal and then let Winry in.

"What's just happened in here?!" Winry demanded, anxiety clear across her face.

"Kate has some sort of alchemic convulsion," I answered Winry, though I could feel Kate's stare at the back of my head. I turned back to Kate and met her wide, teary brown eyes. "Now, _are you ok_?"

"Yes," Kate mumbled. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days," I answered again.

Kate looked down at her hands in her lap, tears welling up again. "I… I was in… the past." There was a pause, waiting for her to continue. "I'm… I'm… a _monster_."

"What?" Al said.

"That's silly," Winry remarked.

"No. It isn't." She paused again. "My father was my mom's brother. I'm their… child… He… was after the… Philosopher's Stone. He hurt my mother so much… and my grandparents… they kicked him out… of the family and… and… he went to become a State Alchemist and… the Homunculi… after him and… made new Red Water and injected it into me at birth… and… and… and…" Kate started sobbing hard into her sheets. "_I'M NOT HUMAN!_"

I stood up. Chills flew up and down my spine. I cast a glance at Al, who also seemed struck by this. It didn't sound right though.

"I'm… some… _experiment_," Kate sobbed. "I'm not even worthy to be called human…"

"Yes, you are," I said. My voice was low but steady. "You were born from your mother's womb. Your soul is human. It's definitely human. So **you are human**."

Kate looked up at me, her eyes surprised but still tearing. She said nothing.

"Winry, get her washed up. We're leaving tomorrow." I walked out of the room, Al quickly following behind me. He followed me all the way downstairs and pausing when we got to the front door.

"Where are you going, Nii-san?" he asked feebly.

"Out," I said flatly.

"But it's starting to get darker out now!"

The rest I didn't hear because I had already shut the door behind me. I walked along one of the many tiny dirt roads in Resembool finally coming up to my destination.

I didn't even know what brought me here. Of all places… Still, I crouched down and patted the grave. "Hi, Mom."

I lay down on the cool grass, starring up at the sky as stars started to pop out. My mind was heavy and yet blank at the same time. Kate Smithins is human. Al is too. Their souls make them human whether they believe it or not.

And I'm going to do everything in my power to help them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: kind of shorter than the last chapter but I hoped it contained some excitement for my readers. the end is coming up and I have a whirlwind of stuff about to happen so stay tuned!_

_briellesabop_


End file.
